Indebt
by Purple Ray305
Summary: Ever since Jerome betrayed Sibuna, he's been in their debt. When Rufus has some information they need, Sibuna send Jerome to get it. How much danger waits, what will Rufus do? Kidnap? Torture? What will Sibuna do? T for torture!
1. Information

Indebt

Summary:

Ever since Jerome betrayed Sibuna, he's been in their debt. When Rufus has some information they need, Sibuna send Jerome to get it. How much danger waits, what will Rufus do? Kidnap? Torture? What will Sibuna do?

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1

Information

"No!" Jerome cried.

"Come on, Jerome." Fabian said.

"There is no way I'm meeting that creep again!" Jerome shrieked. Amber and Alfie had practically dragged him to Amber and Nina's room. Rufus knew something, something about Victor. He had texted Patricia:

_**I have information about Victor… You need it and I need the elixir. Meet me tonight 11:30, bike shed. Only one of you. Only Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Amber or Jerome. –RZ**_

"I'm not going!" Jerome said.

"Oh yes, you are!" Nina said. She crossed her arms. "You owe us, remember?"

"But…"

"You told Rufus everything!" Alfie said.

"You treated Alfie like a dog!" Amber yelled.

"You kept threatening to go to Victor!" Patricia snapped.

"You tried to steal the puzzle pieces!" Nina cried.

"And the elixir!" Fabian added.

Jerome bit his lip. "So you'll go?" Asked Patricia.

"I won't get hurt?" He asked. Fabian rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine!" Sibuna smiled.

"Now you just need to sneak into the cellar and get the elixir!" Amber grinned.

* * *

Jerome kicked his bed. Why had he agreed to see Rufus? They had guilted him into it again. God. He had apologized a million times. He had only betrayed them because… he was jealous. Alfie was never there for Jerome anymore. Everyone said that he had ditched Alfie for Mara but he was being there for her, Alfie had always left him when Amber was upset and Jerome would of spent more time with him if he had just told him how he was feeling. Whenever Jerome tried to tell Alfie that he was feeling left out, Alfie would just coat him with guilt. _None of them actually care about you_. A voice inside his head said. _They're just using you because they don't want to get hurt._ "Shut up!" Jerome hissed at his mind. He knew it was true though. They didn't trust him to do anything anymore.

Jerome often said 'who has the time to feel guilty?' but he did feel guilty. He felt guilty about betraying Sibuna but most of all, Alfie, he had treated him like a dog. He had only treated Alfie like a dog because it made Alfie stay, he knew it sounded stupid but Alfie stayed with him when he treated him like a dog. "It's 10 o'clock! You have 5 minuets preciously then, I want to hear a pin drop." Victor. Jerome heard him telling off Alfie and Fabian and then going to his office, not noticing that Alfie and Fabian both came to Jerome and Alfie's room.

"You ready?" Asked Fabian.

"Ready for what? I'm not meeting Rufus till 11:30!" Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to steal the stuff from the Cellar?" Jerome widened his eyes.

"I thought you guys had it."

"It was stolen by Victor." Jerome just stood there.

"Don't worry you big baby, I'm coming with you! Come on!" They left the room. Jerome heard Fabian muttering stuff about him to Alfie.

_See, not even worried about you!_

Shut up.

_They couldn't care less if you curled up and died_

Shut up.

_They don't care about you!_

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

Jerome was arguing inside his head until they reached the kitchen. Nina, Amber and Patricia were already there. Nina nodded when she saw them and opened the bread oven. (**Ahhhhhh! Not the bread oven**) and Fabian shoved Jerome towards it. "Ok, so, grab it as soon as you and keep hold of. Jerome, you will go meet Rufus, leave around 11ish. Sibuna?" Nina said, placing her right hand over her right eye. Everyone except Jerome copied; he wasn't even a proper part of Sibuna… Just their… Canary. They lowered him down to make sure it was safe. Jerome went down into the cellar, shortly followed by Fabian.

They spent ages looking for it, but Fabian found it, he gave it to Jerome. "There, keep hold of it and keep it on you." They got out of the cellar and showed the elixir to Nina. She smiled and locked up. She smiled again, but Jerome knew it was for Fabian. "Text us when you leave." Nina said before Jerome went back to bed. He nodded.

**_Leaving now_**

Jerome had all of Sibuna as a group. He left.

_Just run Jerome._

I can't

_Why not?_

They're my friends

_Some friends!_

Shut up.

Jerome didn't realise he had arrived till Rufus stepped out of the blackness. "Ah Jerome, I was hoping they send you!" Rufus grinned.

"Why didn't you just ask for me then?"

"I was fine with any of them."

"Ok, so what information do you have for us?" Jerome fought to keep his voice strong and without fear. He was quite good at hiding his feelings.

"Do you have the elixir?" Jerome showed him. "Now give it here!"

"What information do you have first?" Jerome could tell Rufus didn't like that idea, but Jerome knew if it was the other way around, Rufus wouldn't tell them. "You are in no place to make the arrangements Jerome."

"Neither are you." Jerome stood his ground. Rufus glared at him, maybe picturing away to gut him.

"Ok fine, Victor has another member, she is very close to all of you. She thinks she is helping you but she's not, Victor tricked her."

"Who?" Jerome thought he already knew who.

"Mara Jaffrey."

Jerome took some time to recover from the shock. He had to talk to her. "Now the elixir, Jerome." Jerome looked up at Rufus and chucked him the elixir. He turned and started to walk away… Suddenly, he felt rough hand grab him. "Sorry Jerome can't let this information get away." Rufus flung him into his van. He climbed in and drove away; Jerome fighting desperately to get away.

**_Leaving Now_**

_Sent Saturday 11:01_

The last text Sibuna got from Jerome Clarke.


	2. Kidnapped

Indebt

Summary:

Ever since Jerome betrayed Sibuna, he's been in their debt. When Rufus has some information they need, Sibuna send Jerome to get it. How much danger waits, what will Rufus do? Kidnap? Torture? What will Sibuna do?

I own nothing

Chapter 2

Kidnapped

Alfie woke up, as soon as he had he turned to Jerome's bed to ask him if he had the information. Jerome wasn't there. He peered around the door to the kitchen, he wasn't with Mara and Mick. Alfie checked his phone, 2 new messages:

**Leaving Now**

_**-Sent By Jerome**_

_**Sat 11:01**_

_**Sibuna meeting as soon as you wake up, bring Jerome**_

_**-Sent by Amber**_

_**Sun 8:51**_

It was now 9ish. Maybe Jerome was already there! Alfie headed up, but, of course, Jerome wasn't there.

"Hey Alfie, Where's Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"He's not in our room, he's not in here, and he's not in the kitchen!" Alfie said.

"So where is he?" Amber asked.

"I don't know!" Cried Alfie, sitting on Amber's bed.

"You don't think he's done a runner?" Fabian asked. Alfie immediately shuck his head. Nina sighed. "Alfie it is a possibility." All their phone's bleeped.

_**Tell no one about Jerome and don't come looking for him. –RZ**_

"How'd he get all our numbers? He should only have Patricia's number!" Amber stated.

"Probably Jerome." Patricia supplied.

"Jerome gave him all our numbers?" Amber shrieked

"Rufus probably took Jerome's phone and got our numbers out of his phone." Patricia said, very slowly. Amber 'ohhh'ed'. Alfie sighed.

"We should of never of made him go."

"Hey, we didn't know what was gonna happen and I'm sure Jerome knows that." Nina said, trying to cheer Alfie up.

"I just wish I knew if he was ok!" Alfie sighed, tears welling up.

"Why don't you just text him?" Amber in her 'duh' voice. Patricia shook her head in humour of Amber's stupidity.

"I want to know if he's ok too, Rufus is a creep and a fruit loop!"

"His diary!" Alfie jumped up.

"Good idea Alfie! He probably wrote if he's ok in his diary!" Amber smiled while jumping up too. Sibuna stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Well…" Nina started to speak but got interrupted by Patricia.

"Let's see if she can get it on her own!" They waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.

"No, I have no idea!" Amber smiled, sadly.

"Come on!" Alfie said. They went down stairs, and into Alfie and Jerome's room.

Alfie picked up a key, from under Jerome's mattress, and unlocked a drawer. He took an old-looking book with a padlock out. "Why do you want to read his diary anyway?" Asked Patricia, sitting next to him on Jerome's bed.

"For three reasons:

I already miss him; this will make me feel like he is still here

Our friendship is going 'downhill' and this might tell me why.

I'm not aloud to read it and he can't stop me!" He picked up the diary, and began to read aloud.

_**Ok, so today I helped Trudy do the washing. I know that seems dull but when you die all of Mick's clothes pink; put noodles in all of Fabian's pockets; Swap Amber and Patricia's clothes; Swap Victor and Nina's clothes and shrink Alfie's clothes, it can't be dull! They yelled at me, of course, but you know, felt better than them ignoring me, which they are always doing. I know Mick and Mara feel left out as well, but at least they've got each other. All I get from the Scooby gang is harsh stares and cold shoulders. Some friends. I probably brought it on myself, telling Rufus everything, but they started to pay attention to me. Ever since I was younger, I wanted attention; I never cared if it was good or bad. I blame my mum. I think it's part of the reason why she doesn't like me coming back for the summer. I have to anyway so probably need to text Uncle Simon to see if he needs me to baby-sit. I know that sounds stupid but he likes to take aunt Rita out over night but he can't do that over school time as I have school. He doesn't trust uncle Daniel, as he sort of, is a bit crazy (When I was 10 I stayed there over night and he gave me beer); Mum is… mum… Just look at how I turned out and I only see her over the holiday; Dad is missing, don't know, don't care and Poppy is always on her phone or listening to music. Worst babysitter ever. They don't like hiring people they don't know because of in the movies… So anyway I'm probably going to baby-sit for him again. **_

"That's horrible!" Shrieked Amber.

"He thought we were ignoring him?" Alfie asked.

"Read yesterday's." Fabian said, he was starting to feel a bit guilty.

"Who's Poppy?" Asked Amber. They all shrugged.

_**The Scooby gang guilted me into doing another thing. Meeting Rufus. How do they even know he has information? Or that he's going to tell us? And why send me, I betrayed him, he want revenge. With me he's more dangerous. The Scooby gang won't care in the least though. Can't say I blame them. They just don't care, they know that Rufus scares me like Aliens or Zombies scare Alfie, still making me go. They wouldn't care if I curled up and died. I wish Alfie had told me he felt left out when I was with Mara. I would of spent more time with him if I knew. I wish I didn't treat him like a dog, even if that did mean he spent more time with me. I shouldn't of been a rubbish friend to all of them, maybe, if I had been a better friend, they would care about me. If he kills me or 'mummifies me alive' I just want them to know that I'm really am sorry.**_

Alfie couldn't hold it in anymore; he burst out crying. Nina gripped Fabian's hand. "It's my fault, I made him go!" She cried.

"No it's my fault, I also made him go and I forced him to get the Elixir!" Fabian couldn't believe he had been so mean.

"I was the rubbish friend." Cried Alfie. "He told me he felt left out I just said 'How do you think I felt when you left me for Mara?' or 'Well maybe if you hadn't betrayed us, you'd still have friends!'" He started crying again. They all made a silent promise that they would get Jerome back and make it up to him.

* * *

Jerome opened his eyes. He was in a dark room with no windows. It was quite small and only had a few boxes on shelves and two chairs, one of which Jerome was sitting on. His hands were tied roughly behind his back and his legs were also tightly tied up. He was aware of a gag in his mouth. What had happened?

_Don't you remember? Your friends made go visit an evil person who hates you and he kidnapped you. Currently your friends are not caring that you're not there._

Jerome sighed. What was he going to do now? He heard footsteps and his immediate reaction was to hide, but he couldn't. He was tied to the chair. In came Rufus. "Ah, you are awake, good." He walked up to Jerome and took of his gag. He held a bottle of water to Jerome's throat and said. "Drink." Jerome opened his mouth to let the water cross his lips then he swallowed. It felt like his throat was having moisturiser cream poured down it. "Why Jerome? Why did you have to know?" He slapped Jerome with so much power his head whipped to the other side. He quickly brought it back and stared Rufus right in the eye. Jerome knew always to do that:

When you are being threatened/ Bullied.

When you are apologizing

When you are lying

When you are confessing your love

Always. People believe you, and trust you more. Or just get plain annoyed. Either way you win. Also you can basically see what they are going to do next. It gives you half a second's advantage.

"Why did you have to get me to tell you?" Rufus kicked him, hard, in the rib.

"I-I won't tell anyone." Jerome knew he wouldn't tell anyone, he loved Mara. He'd just speak with her, get her to stop. "Yes you will!" Rufus snapped. Punching him in the jaw. Rufus stood back and watched Jerome's jaw bleed for a bit, then he shoved the gag into Jerome's mouth.

There was Jerome, blood oozing out of his gagged mouth. Left; with nothing but the pain. He spat out the gag and kicked it far, far away.

_And whose fault was that?_

"Mine."

_No, It was your little friends._

"I must be the only person whose continence says it wasn't his fault!"

_Well, it wasn't, they should of checked, gone with you and hid. But they didn't, because they don't care._

"Shut up!"

_Admit it to yourself._

Jerome looked down at the floor. He hadn't cried in ages, yet here came the tears. He spoke, though it was barley more than a whisper. A harsh, tear-filled whisper. "They don't care."


	3. At Stake

Indebt

**Sorry for the long wait, here it is! Thanks for the reviews**

Summary:

Ever since Jerome betrayed Sibuna, he's been in their debt. When Rufus has some information they need, Sibuna send Jerome to get it. How much danger waits, what will Rufus do? Kidnap? Torture? What will Sibuna do?

I own nothing

Chapter 3

At Stake

Jerome awoke. He was aware of a blood tasting substance in his mouth. His wrists were aching from the pain of the ropes binding them together. Also his feet felt numb, like there wasn't any circulation going to them. That was probably due to the fact that his legs were tied to the chair. Adding to his pain was his ribs, which felt like they were bleeding inside of him. Rufus.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Rufus entered, he was holding something in his hand but Jerome couldn't see what it was. "Ah, your awake. Good." Rufus said. He lifted up the thing in his hand. Jerome widened his eyes, it was a cane. Rufus brought it down, hard, on Jerome's shoulder. Then on his wrist. Jerome felt his wrist snap. His shoulder felt like it had burst open; it probably had. He knew his wrist was broken and his shoulder was probably nearly broken. Rufus smirked and bent down to look him in the eye.

"Where are your little friends Jerome? They haven't even tried to text you." Rufus smirked, seeing the effect this had on Jerome.

"They won't." Jerome said. "They don't think they need to worry about a slug like you." Rufus scowled and moved closer to Jerome, who subconsciously moved back. "I'd watch your mouth Jerome, your friends won't find you. Victor will never know your missing because your little 'friends' will cover for you. You are, completely, under my control." He took something out of his pocket; a blindfold. He put on Jerome, it was so tight; there were no gaps, he couldn't see anything. After he had finished, Rufus leaned against a wall and took out Jerome's phone. He looked at Jerome's texts and pictures.

* * *

Alfie was sitting in his (and Jerome's) bedroom, staring at Jerome's empty bed. "Hey Alfie…" Fabian walked in. He saw Alfie depressed face and immediately asked, "What's wrong?" Alfie glared at him.

"Weeelllll… I just found my best friend was feeling abandoned by me, and that he has every right to hate me! Also… He happens to be in the hands of a mad man who hates him, and that happens to be our fault." Fabian sat down next to him.

"Alfie, I promise we'll get him back, and then we'll make it up to Jerome." Nina, Amber and Patricia also came in the room at that point.

"Yeah! Don't worry, we'll totally make it up to him!" Amber smiled at Alfie.

"I've decided that Jerome, when we get him back, should be made a proper member of Sibuna." Nina said, she was also smiling. "I don't whether you're for or against it, Jerome has proved his loyalty. By far. Plus, you guys keep adding members without my permission…" Amber jumped up.

"I agree with Nina!"

"Me too!" Alfie said.

"He is amazingly sneaky and slimy… he'll be good… I agree!" Patricia nodded.

"As much as I hate to say this, Nina's right, Jerome would be good… I agree!" Fabian agreed. They all grinned.

"Nina! You have our permission to ask Jerome to be a proper member of Sibuna!" Amber grinned. She, Fabian and Patricia headed out of the room.

"I wasn't asking for it!" Nina exclaimed, she ran out after them. Alfie grinned, Jerome would be so happy when he finds out. Alfie looked at some pictures on his phone, of him and Jerome. How could just let a good friendship like theirs go?

* * *

"How close are you and Alfie?" Rufus hadn't said anything in hours, he was just there reading Jerome's texts, and looking at his picture. Currently he was looking at some pictures of him and Alfie. "Huh?" Jerome asked. He was still bleeding and his wrist was probably getting worse. "How close are you and Alfie?" Rufus asked again. Jerome did not want to tell him that he and Alfie weren't that good at the moment. "Umm, well I don't know where we are, but Alfie's probably at Anubis. So however close we are to Anubis house, that's how close me and Alfie are." Rufus scowled.

"I told you to watch your mouth." He warned. Jerome just couldn't control himself.

"How can I when you've blindfolded me?" Rufus kicked him in the stomach and left. Jerome heard the door slam, and then he heard the sound of a van speeding away. He already felt his sense of hearing getting stronger.

_So here we are, alone. You can't even tell Rufus your sad, sad little story._

"You know it's your sad, sad little story too, you are me." Jerome had no idea why he was arguing with himself, probably the boredom and loneliness.

_Everyone left you in the end: Your parents, Alfie, Mara… need I say anymore._

"If everyone left me, that's probably my fault. Now would you go away? You're annoying and irritating."

_You just stated that I am you, so you just called yourself annoying and irritating._

"I am annoying and irritating! I admit it! But I don't care because usually, I don't have to deal with my annoying self."

_You forgot irritating_

"Shut up, now leave me alone."

_With what? The pain, I am being there for you._

Jerome continued to argue with himself.

* * *

"I have a parcel here for Alfie Lewis!" Victor yelled. Alfie came out and collected it, the first thing he noticed was that it was hand delivered. He took it to his room and opened it… After seeing what was in it, he quickly called a Sibuna meeting.

"What Alfie?" Amber yawned. She was dead tired.

"Look what just came to me, hand delivered." He took out a phone. Only Patricia realised whose it was.

"Jerome's phone?" She asked, while gasping. Alfie nodded.

"And look at these pictures on there!" Alfie showed them. They were pictures of Jerome, he was bloody and bruised; one of his wrists were twisted at a funny angle. There was also a note:

No funny business, you have been warned!

They knew then that they needed to get Jerome out of their ASAP and they needed to make sure they weren't caught. Jerome's life was at stake.


	4. Find a way

Indebt

Summary:

Ever since Jerome betrayed Sibuna, he's been in their debt. When Rufus has some information they need, Sibuna send Jerome to get it. How much danger waits, what will Rufus do? Kidnap? Torture? What will Sibuna do?

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4

I'll find a way

Jerome was bored. Scared and bored. He had no idea how to keep his mind active apart from talk to himself, which he was pretty sure meant he was going insane. The problem was he had no one else to talk to and he couldn't look at anything as he was blindfolded. He wished Alfie were there.

_Why? So he could hate you and wish you were dead?_

"What do you want? I already know they hate me, why do you feel the need to remind me?"

_Because you keep forgetting. Is this how it's going to end? Being beaten to death by a mad man while your friends laugh at you?_

"Apparently."

_Who needs them? Find your own way out. _

"Right! When have I ever needed anyone? I will do this how I do everything, by myself!"

_Agreed._

"Ok… The plan!"

While Jerome was trying to come up with a plan, he didn't know Sibuna were trying to do the same thing.

* * *

"Ok well the pictures were taken at 5 and we got it a 6. Meaning it takes less than an hour too get here." Patricia said. Alfie nodded, desperately trying to work out where Jerome was. Patricia and Jerome were both amazing and working out where other people had disappeared. Patricia had basically worked out where Joy was and Jerome just didn't care.

"The envelope also feels new so it might have just been bought…" Patricia said, looking the envelope through properly. Then she picked up Jerome's phone and looked at the pictures again.

"There's no windows so it most likely under ground… Ugh! Jerome is so much more better than me at this!" Alfie was too worried about his friend to even comment on how Patricia had said some was better than her!

"Ok, let's see, what else?" She asked. There was silence for a moment then…

"This is impossible." Everyone sighed. Then they heard Trudy's voice dance up the stairs.

"Dinner time." Patricia sighed and pulled Alfie up.

"Come on, we will work it our after dinner." Patricia, Amber and Alfie left leaving Nina and Fabian. Nina was about to leave when she saw Fabian looking down; she decided to talk to him.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, looking at his depressed figure.

"Who, would you say, treated Jerome the worst?" He asked; Nina couldn't bring herself to answer him.

"Exactly, me! I treated him by far the worst, called him mean things, and got him to do the worst jobs. I'm pretty sure he hates me, I mean, I hate me." Fabian collapsed backwards. Nina put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fabian, maybe that's true but, we let you, all of us are to blame here, not just you." What Fabian said next shocked Nina entirely.

"It should be me stuck with Rufus." He muttered.

"Don't say that, we'll get him out! Then you can make it up to him!" Nina tried to reason with him but Fabian just sighed.

"It's not just that, though."

"Then what else is it?" Nina asked, leaning towards him. Fabian started his story.

"Me and Jerome have never seen eye to eye. We never really were friends. So, for a bit, I actually hated him. His pranks and Scams got me so annoyed. Now, we're kinda friends but I didn't particularly like him… When we found he was betraying us I wasn't surprised. You guys don't know this but I kept yelling at him and insulting him… I was really mean to him like bully mean." Fabian didn't go on, he just looked at his shoes. Nina took a minuet to process this then she finally decided what to say.

"I'm not going to tell you what you wasn't all that bad because it was. I just think you, of all people, need to make it up to him the most." Nina said. Fabian looked up and nodded.

"I'll find a way."

* * *

"Where is Jerome?" Asked Trudy.

"Yeah, I haven't seen for ages!" Mara said, much to the dismay of Mick. Sibuna shared a glance.

"He… is…" Nina started.

"Visiting… his…" Patricia carried on.

"Girlfriend." Alfie finished. Everyone stared at him.

"Yes, Jerome has a girlfriend."

"He… does?" Asked Mara, seeming slightly sadder than before. Mick, who was trying to think he just imagined Mara seeming sad, sniggered.

"Yeah right." Mick and Mara was really starting to annoy Patricia.

"Yeah, that is right. Not that it's any of your business." She Snarled and Mick smirked.

"I don't believe you… What's her name? What does she look like? What is she like? And why does Jerome's face book page still say 'single'?"

"You don't know her, she went to mine and Jerome's old school. Her name is Skyler Matthews and she has… Bleach blonde hair… slightly darker than Jerome's. She is about as tall as me… and wears Harry Potter based clothes. She is very nice… but can hold a grudge and… never backs down from a fight. His page still says single because… she is… not… aloud to date." Patricia said.

"Now if that answers all your questions, check Jerome's friend page and you'll see Skyler Matthews." Mick did just that and bit his lip, as did Mara. He and Mara muttered something about a date and left.

"You remembered all that about a girl in your last school?" Amber asked. Patricia nodded.

"Mine, and Jerome's, old best friend. She is a demon sent from hell." They laughed slightly.

"Anyway, now we have a cover story we just need to make it slightly more believable until Jerome comes back." Fabian summed up and they all nodded.

* * *

Jerome fiddled with the ropes around his wrists for about two hours and they were, finally, beginning to come lose. Seeing as one of his wrists felt like it was broken he was moving very slowly. When the ropes finally fell Jerome took a couple of deep breaths. He then proceeded to take of his blindfold and start on his ankles. When he was free he slowly raised his battered and bruised self to the door and carefully opened it. He went up the stairs but just as he got to the top he felt arms grab him.

"Your never gonna leave you know!" Rufus's dark voice snarled. Guided by some courage he spat in Rufus's face.

"I'll find a way." Rufus chucked Jerome down the stairs and hit him till he passed out.

* * *

**Thank for reading!**


End file.
